


Sharing Coffee

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [65]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Lincoln is exhausted, but things get strange when a person makes a request to share his coffee
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sharing Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 6 and here I am writing more Lincoln Campbell ships...

Lincoln had never been more exhausted. Being a resident was so tiring. He was even too tired to drink his coffee. He just wanted to close his eyes for two seconds.

He felt a body slide into the chair next to him.

“I just have to ask, are you going to finish that coffee? I’m dying.”

He opened his eyes and saw a woman there. Her badge indicated that she was a fellow resident by the name of “Jemma Simmons.”

“I mean I’ve already drunk from it, so it would be like indirectly kissing.”

She smiled. “That would be acceptable.”


End file.
